1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to hingeless eyeglasses, especially safety glasses, wherein the temples are formed as one piece with a top frame piece, and the top frame piece has provided on it fastening means for the lens.
2. Background Art
Eyeglasses of this type are known from EP 0 561 763 A1. For the purpose of mounting the lens, the known eyeglasses have U-shaped holders soldered to them at a top frame piece, with the plug-like legs of the U-shape extending into bores in the lens and being anchored there. This embodiment does not permit an exchanging, or at least not a simple exchanging, of the lens, as it is required especially in the case of safety glasses, and it is time-consuming and expensive especially in its production.
From DE 101 05 930 B4, an eyeglass frame is known that is produced in one piece with temples from a plastic plate material with two enclosed openings for accommodating the lenses, said lenses having grooves and the frame being snappable into place in the grooves of said lenses and securable in this manner. Eyeglasses of this type are not suitable as safety glasses and also do not open up the possibility of an attractive design.